Boys in Love
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: This is an Mpreg story. Kendell and James are in love and so is Carlos and Logan. Someone's having a baby or maybe both.
1. Chapter 1

Kendell and James are in love with other so is Carlos and Logan. One day James and Kendell are alone at the house and Kendell can't stop looking at James who finally looks over at him smiling.

Kendell looks away "Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Hey James can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

Kendell gets up and sits next to James "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to Say it"

"Say what?" Kendell kisses James and he pulls back "Kendell what are you doing?"

"The same thing you want"

"I don't- I mean-"

"It's ok I want it to"

"Want what?"

"You, I love you"

"I love you too" James leans over and kisses Kendell later they have sex.

Meanwhile Carlos and Logan are in the pool outside. Playing around they end up bumping heads.

Carlos smiles "Sorry didn't see you"

"It's ok"

They stare at each other then Logan looks away "Sorry" Carlos swims away.

Logan goes after him "Carlos wait"

Carlos sits on the side of the pool staring at Logan. Logan Swims right up to him and pushes him down on his back. He then gets on top of him andkisses him. Carlos was about to pull back but he stoped when he felt Logan's hand run down his body and into his trunks causing Carlos to moan.

Logan smiles "You like that" Logan starts to kiss down Carlos's chest. Getting closer and closer to his shaft. In one swift motion he sollowded Carlos whole.

"Oh god... don't stop... faster"

Logan starts sucking faster and faster causing Carlos to release himself deep inside Logan's mouth. Logan looks up at Carlos "You takste good"

"Thanks"

"It's getting late we should probably head in"

"Alright but what is this exactly"

"I don't know but whatever it is lets keep it between us. At least until we know what it is"

"Ok"

They head inside. James was sleep when he herd Carlos calling his name and he jumps up. "Shit Kendell get up"

"What?"

"Logan and Carlos are downstairs come on" They get dressed and James heads out first. "Hey guys how was the swim"

Carlos looks over at Logan "Refreshing where's kendell?"

"Um I don't know probably in his room" James sits on the couch.

Logan walks over to the the stairs. "Kendell!"

"What?"

"Get down here!"

"Why?"

"We have to rehearse!"

"Do it without me!"

James smiles "Come on Kendell!"

"Fine I'm coming!" Kendell comes downstairs and they all stare at him. "What I'm here lets go.


	2. Chapter 2

They end up rehearsing for hours. It's almost one when Logan finally looks at his watch. "Guys we should probably hit the sack."

Logan stood up followed by Carlos. "Yeah"

James looks at Kendall "You guys go ahead. We'll clean up down here"

"Logan opens the door "You sure"

"Positive"

"Alright see you in the morning" Carlos and Logan head upstairs.

James waits a moment before going over to Kendall and they start ripping each others clothes off. Afterwards there lying on the floor holding each other.

Kendall looks down at James and smiles "Oh my god"

"I know"

"How long were we at it?"

"I don't know hours" James gets up "Come on we better clean up the mess we made"

"Alright" They start cleaning up.

Meanwhile upstairs Logan and Carlos are in Carlos room kissing on his bed when Carlos blurts out he love Logan.

Logan sits up "What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Logan smiles "You said you loved me"

"No I didn't you must be hearing things" Carlos gets up "I should probably go"

"But this is your room"

Carlos stops and turns around "Right"

Logan gets up and walks up to Carlos. Wrapping his arms around his waist ke kisses him. "I love you too"

Carlos smiles "You do?"

"Yeah I do"

They kiss again. When they pull back they rest their foreheads against each other. Logan smiles "It is kind of early. We should get some sleep"

"Yeah see you in the morning" Logan leaves

In the studio Kendall and James are finish cleaning. There just lying on the ground. James look up at Kendall. "We should probably get some sleep"

Kendall groans "Ten more minutes"

"No now come on" James gets up and looks down at Kendall.

"Fine help me up"

James helps Kendall up and Kendall pushes James back to the door and they start kissing again. James pulls back "Stop stop stop"

"I can't you're just so fucking sexy" Kendall starts biting and licking James neck.

"Oh god Kendall"

"That's right baby say my name. scream for me."

Kendall once again buried himself inside James. "Oh god! Harder!"

Kendall puts his hand over James mouth. "Shhh Baby somebody might hear you"

"Then stop fucking me"

Kendall kisses James trying to keep him from screaming. A few hard thrusts later has them both cumming. Kendall leans down and kisses James. "You ok?"

"Amazing"

"I'm so lucky I have you. I love you James"

"I love you too"

Kendall starts putting on his clothes "Now come on we should get some sleep"

James smiles "Oh so now you want to sleep" They get dressed and head back upstairs. Kendall walks James up to his room. Standing outside "Are we just going to stand here"

Kendall smiles "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok" They kiss again and Kendall starts attacking his neck again. "God Kendall stop" James pushes Kendall back "Stop"

"Sorry you get me so hot and bothered"

James smiles "Night"

"Night"

James goes in his room and so does Kendall where they both fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Logan was eating cereal downstairs when Carlos comes in. He walks over to him. "Morning gorgeous"

Logan smiles "Hey"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"Good"

Carlos kisses Logan.

Meanwhile upstairs Kendall is sleep when James comes in. He closes the door and locks it. He then gets in bed next to Kendall. Kendall wakes up and smiles. "Hey"

"Morning"

"You know someone might catch us right."

"That's why I locked the door." They kiss then cuddle

"Hey James"

"Yeah"

"When did you first start having feelings for me?"

"I don't know ever since we were little I guess."

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want to lose my best friend"

"You could never lose me. I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know you will and I'll always be there for you to. I love you"

"I love you to James"

James kisses Kendall then pulls back. "I'll be right back"

"Ok"

James goes downstairs and sees Carlos and Logan kissing. "Oh my god" He runs back upstairs and bursts in the room scaring Kendall.

"What the hell James?"

"Shhhh" he grabs Kendall by the arm and drags him downstairs to see Carlos and Logan still kissing.

Kendall covers his mouth with his hand "Oh my god"

"Right"

"Logan and Carlos"

"I know"

"How long do you think they've been messing around"

"I don't know"

"This is great"

Kendall looks over at James. "How?"

"Cause we know about them. Maybe they should know about us"

"Are you crazy"

"Come on Kendall we don't have to hide it anymore, please"

"Ok fine"

"Good" James grab Kendall's hand pulls him to where Carlos and Logan who pull back when the see them. "Hey guys"

Logan's face turns bright pink. "Hey"

Kendall wraps his arms around James waist. "Did you know we were dating?"

Logan just stare at them. "What since when?"

James pulls away from Kendall. "Since when were you two dating?"

Carlos looks at James "What are you talking about?"

James smiles "We saw you two kissing"

Logan looks down "Oh"

Kendall grabs Logan and pulls him up. "Come on we need to talk"

"Ok" They go to another room.

Leaving Carlos and James alone. Carlos could tell that something was wrong with James. "James James James!"

James looks up "What?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Come on we tell each other everything"

"Everything"

"Ok maybe not everything but seriously. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What since when"

"Couple days ago"

"Well why didn't you tell me!"

"Shhhh don't yell"

"You mean he doesn't know"

"I can't tell him"

"He'll understand James. You have to tell him"

"No and you have to promise me that you wont"

"James this isn't right"

"Promise me Carlos. I'll tell him when I'm ready. Just don't say anything to Logan or Kendall, please."

"Ok I promise"

"Thank you"

"Hey if you need anything just ask me ok"

"Ok"

Later that night Carlos is lying on his bed looking at the ceiling when Logan walks in. "Hey"

"Hey Logan"

Logan lays next to Carlos "Want to talk about it"

"What?"

"Whatever's on your mind"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I promised James"

"I won't say anything I promise"

"Just don't tell Kendall"

"Did James cheat on him?"

"What no he's pregnant."

"What are you serious"

"Yes and he'll kill me if he finds out that I told you so don't say anything."

"I won't" Logan leans down and kisses Carlos "I promise"

Carlos arms goes around Logan's neck pulling him closer. Carlos hand slides down Logan's waist and into his boxers. Carlos looks up at Logan "Do you want to"

"Yeah but I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't, I want this. I want you"

Carlos slips out of his boxers and so does Logan. Logan uses his fingers to stretch Carlos open and he positions himself between Carlos legs. He slowly enters him. Carlos shuts his eyes tight causing Logan to stop. After Carlos relaxes Logan starts moving in again, slowly. When he gets all the way in he waits for Carlos to get use to it. After m minute Logan starts to move in and out slowly but Carlos moans and pants are making him so hot that he starts to go faster. Carlos has his legs around Logan's waist pushing him deeper inside him. Logan starts to shake and he knows he's close so he grabs hold of Carlos rock hard member and starts to jerk him off. A few more hard pumps has them both releasing themselves all over each other. Logan flops down on Carlos making him chuckle a little. After a minute Logan sits up and stares down at Carlos. He then rubs the side of his face. "God Carlos you're so beautiful you know that." Carlos blushes and looks down. Logan lift his head with his hand and kisses him deeply on the lips. "I love it when you blush" Carlos smiles "I love you Logan" Logan smiles "I love you too." They kiss passionally again before falling asleep. Logan still buried deep inside him.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys had the day of so they decided to stay out all day. Logan and Kendall were in the pool while James and Carols were tanning on the side.

Logan was currently staring at James. He was kind of happy that he was preagant but he felt bad for keeping it from Kendall. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Kendall calling his name. He looks up at him. "Huh"

Kendall swims up to him. "What's with you?"

"Nothing"

"Then why were you staring at James?"

"I wasn't"

"I saw you, what are you sleeping him?"

"What no I'm nott sleeping with him."

"Then what is it. Come on Logan there's something you're not tellling me"

"It's nothing alright will you forget it"

"No what's wrong with him"

"Kendall"

"Logan"

Logan looks down "Carlos told me that James told him that he was preganet"

"What are you serious!"

"Yeah you're gping to be a dad"

Kendall was pissed "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I promised Carlos and he promised James" Kendall got out of the pool and walked over to Carlos ang James and Logan follows him.

James and Carlos looked up and saw Kendall walking toward thhem followed by Logan.

James smiles "How was the swim"

"Cut the crap James I know about the baby"

James looks at Carlos who's looking down. He gets up "I'm sorry Kendall"

"Why didn't you tell me and why am I the last to know?"

"Because I was scared"

James starts to cry making Kendall feel like crap. "James"

"Just leave me alone ok" James runs off and Kendall goes after him.

Carlos looks over at Logan. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut for one day"

"Sorry but he wouldn't stop asking questions and he thought I was sleeping with him."

Carlos covers his face with his hands. "He's going to kill me"

"No he won't I promise"

Carlos looks down "I never should have said anything"

Logan smiles "Carlos"

"What?"

"I love you"

Carlos smiles "I love you too"

Kendall was standing outside of James room. He slowly opened the door and saw James laying on his stomach on his bed. "Hey"

"Go away"

Kendall comes in and closes the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat on it. He slowly put his hand on James back and James flinches and moves away. "James I'm sorry"

James turnes his head away from Kendall. "Just leave, please"

"No look at me" James turns his head back to Kendall. "I'm sorry"

"I'm scared"

Kendall smiles then lays next to James "Come here"

James lays on Kendall chest "Kendall"

"Shhhhh everything's goimg to be ok I promise"

"You want to keep it?"

"Of course, what you don't"

"No I do I just didnit think you wanted to"

"I do" Kendall kisses James on the head "I love you"

"I love you too"

**Sorry for all the mistakes. xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

The next day James is woken up by Kendall rubbing his still flat belly and talking to it. He smiles "What are you doing?"

Kendall looks up "Hey I'm just talking to him"

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

"Well what makes you think it's a girl"

"I can feel it"

"Well I think…No I know it's going to be a boy"

"Ok I'll make you a deal. In a month or two I'll have my ultrasound and if it's a girl you have to do anything I say"

"And if it's a boy?"

"Then I have to do anything you say"

"Which is?"

"You'll find out when the test's come back and it shows were having a boy"

"Whatever you say Kendall"

Kendall sits up and kisses James "I love you"

James smiles "I love you too"

Kendall lies back down and starts talking to his stomach again while James is running his fingers through his hair.

**Meanwhile Carlos and Logan are lying in the bed. Carlos is sitting between Logan's legs and Logan's arms are around his waist.**

Carlos looks up at Logan "I still can't believe there having a baby"

"I know, hey if you get pregnant, you'll tell me right away, right"

"What?"

"Will you tell me?"

Carlos chuckles and looks back at the TV. "You sound like you want to have one"Logan doesn't say anything. Carlos sits up and turns to Logan.

"You're kidding right"

Logan looks down "No I mean-"

"You never even thought about it"

"I know but ever since James got pregnant I felt-"

"Logan"

"We can be a family Carlos"

"You're crazy"

"No I'm not and you know you want one too"

"I do not"

"I see the way you look at James, Carlos. You're jealous of him"

"No I'm not ok. We can't handle a baby"

"Carlos"

"Just drop it ok"

"Ok"

Carlos gets up "I'm going to get some air. I'll be back later"

"Carlos"

Carlos leaves;Logan falls back on the bed and covers his face with his hands.

Carlos goes to see James. "James"

Kendall looks up "Carlos what's up"

"Hey Kendall um can I talk to James"

"Sure" Kendall gets up and kisses James "If you need me I'll be with Logan"

"Ok"Kendall leaves and James gets up and walks over to the window.

Carlos follows him "James" James doesn't say anything "James look I know you're pissed and I'm sorry I told Logan. I should have never betrayed you like that and I'm sorry"

"I'm not mad ok I was scared to tell him and I kind of glad he found out the way he did. I'm glad you have a big mouth"

Carlos smiles "Shut up"

James smiles "So is that it or did you want to talk about something else"

"Well I want to talk to you about something else"

James sits on the bed "Sure"

Carlos sits next to him "Logan wants to have a baby"

"What?"

"I know crazy right"

"Why is it crazy exactly? You've always wanted to have one"

"I know but-"

"You love Logan, right?"

"Yeah"

"And he loves you to. I say you go for it"

"What are you serious?"

"Yeah that way she will have someone to play with besides you know you want one"

"Ok maybe you're right"

"Of course I am"

**Kendall is talking to Logan**

"You told him you wanted to have a baby"

"You make it sound so bad"

"It's not bad I'm just surprised that's all. Have you guys ever talked about it?"

"No it hasn't even crossed my mind until-"

"James got pregnant"

"Yeah and now Carlos won't talk to me"

"Just give him some time and he'll come around"

Just then there was a knock at the door. They look up to see Carlos.

Kendall gets up "I'll leave you two alone"

**Kendall**** leaves**

Carlos sits next to Logan"I'm sorry I overreacted"

"I'm sorry I brought it up"

"No you were right. I was jealous of James and I've always wanted a little boy"

"I love you Carlos"

Carlos kisses Logan"I love you to"

**Kendall**** goes back to James**

Kendall walks in the room and lays next to James "Hey"

"So I guess he told you"

"Yup"

"You think they should have one"

"Well it's up to them but I do"

"Me too"

**Mistakes are mine**


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Carlos and Logan found out they couldn't have kids and ever since then Carlos has been depressed.

He was sitting at the edge of the pool when James came up behind him. "Hey Carlos"

"Hey"

"How are you holding up?"

Carlos smiles "Honestly I'm bad, really bad."

So what did the doctor actually say?"

"He said that it was possible that a guy can get pregnant but he also said it was impossible for me or Logan to have one. He said our bodies weren't made to carry one like you."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"But look at least you can be an uncle even though you're not really my brother."

"Yeah I guess you're right but it would have been nice though."

"Yeah I guess you're right." James gets up "Come on"

"What?"

"Logan is really worried about you. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Ok" Carlos gets up "Hey thanks James"

"That's what I'm here for"

Carlos goes in the house. He finds Loganon the couch and he goes over to him. "Hey"

Logan looks up and turns the TV off. "Hey"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah"

**Carlos sits down next to Logan and they have a long conversation about their future.**

James went back upstairs to Kendall. When James walks in the room he smiles. "Hey"

James groans and lays next to Kendall "Hey"

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he went to go talk to Logan."

"Wow"

"What?"

"You really thing you can solve everything don't you."

"I know I can."

Kendall smiles "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in life."

"And I'm glad you do" James rubs his stomach "We both are"

Kendall kisses James "Me too, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Kind of short I know. Next chapter will be father along in the pregnant and first kicks. Mistakes are also mine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four months later **

**Flashback**

"How are you holding up Carlos?"

"I don't know"

"I know how much you wanted a baby and I'm sorry we can't have one but maybe we could adopt."

"No it's not the same"

"What do you mean?"

"It wont be ours, I want to experience the miracle and the pain of bring another life in this world. I want a baby"

"That will never happen Carlos because neither of us can have one. The doctor said it was very rare for a guy to get pregnant and it was a miracle that James did."

"It's not fare"

"Carlos"

"I want one"

"What do you want to do?"

"Keep trying I mean we can't stop"

"Carlos it's impossible. I'm sorry but it will never happen."

Carlos looks down "This sucks"

Logan takes Carlos hand "I know but you can't let this get to you. I know we will never have a baby but we can still be a family. You, me, Kendall, James and their baby. I know you'll make an awesome uncle"

"You think so?"

"Yeah and who knows maybe one day we can have a family of our own. We just got to keep trying and I promise I'll never give up."

"Thanks Logan"

"I love you Carlos"

"I love you too and I'm sorry for shutting you out like that. I'm really glad I have you in my life."

"Me too"

**Present **

Carlos was walking down the street. His conversation with Logan still fresh on his mind. He could stop thinking about one day having a baby of his own. He and Logan tried and tried and tried but it never happened. Logan finally gave up all hope and stopped trying and that broke Carlos heart. Over the last four months they got farther and farther apart from each other and Carlos feared that their relationship was over.

James was also lying on his bed rubbing his belly. He was only four months old and Kendall was already driving himself crazy with the baby stuff. He nearly broke his neck trying to heave everything up the stars and he was currently out getting more stuff. A couple weeks ago they found out that they were having a girl and James couldn't be happier. Although Kendall wanted a boy he couldn't wait until she got here.

James was jogged out of his thoughts when the door opened and Kendall walked in with more bags. James slowly sat up with his back resting against the head board.

"Kendall"

"Hey Babe you wont believe what I got for our baby girl."

"Kendall"

"I found the cutest clothes and shoes and toys and-"

"Kendall!"

Kendall looks up "Yeah"

"Do you remember our bet?"

"Yeah it were having a girl so I have to do whatever you say"

"Yes and I'm collecting now"

"What do you mean?"

"Starting now you have to do anything I say and I want you to lay with me"

"What?"

"Lay with me Kendall." Kendall puts the bags down and sat on the bed next to James. "I said lay not sit Kendall"

Kendall smiles and lies on James legs. "I'm kind of going overboard with the baby's things aren't I?"

James smiles "You think her room is so packed you can't even get in there anymore that's why you bring everything in here now. Sooner or later we wont be able to fit in here anymore either."

"Sorry I'm just so excited"

"I know but you gone all the time now."

Kendall rubs James belly "I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

James closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of Kendall warm hands. All of a sudden he tensed and his eyes shot open. He looked down at Kendall who was just as shocked as he was. "Kendall did you feel that?"

"Yean I did she kicked"

James started to laugh "Oh my god she finally kicked I can't believe it. Kendall you see what you almost missed"

"Yes I have more than enough stuff for her I not going anywhere."

Kendall got up and was about to kiss James but there was a knock at the door. "Yean come on in"

Logan comes in "Hey guys I didn't mean to disturb you"

James smiles "That's ok guess what she kicked"

Logan's hand was in his pockets "Oh um that's great"

Kendall sits up "What is it Logan?"

"I can't find Carlos. He didn't sleep with me last night"

"Where did he sleep?" Said James

"Downstairs I went down there around six and he was nowhere to be found and I'm starting to get worried. I've been calling him all day but he's not answering."

Kendall gets up "I'm sure he's ok"

"No you don't understand he's not ok. Ever since we found out it was impossible for us to have a baby he's been down and I really think he's going to do something stupid. Kendall will you please help me find him."

Kendall grabs his jacket "Yeah I'm coming" James tries to get up but Kendall stops him "No you stay here"

"But Kendall-"

"Stay here in case he comes back ok and call me if he does"

James sits back down "Ok"

Kendall kisses James "I love you and I wont be back to late I promise." Kendall and Logan then leave.

James waited a minute then got dressed. He knew where Carlos went when he was upset and he was sure he was there now.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as James stepped out the door he was hit with a gush of with that pierced through his jacket like blades. Even though he was freezing he was worried about Carlos so he walked toHollywoodon ice. It was a public ice skating rink where Carlos went to clear his head or just to think when he was upset. The place was empty when he got there. He walked in the entrance to the rink and saw Carlos sitting on the other side so he walks over to him and sat next to him.

"Kendall's going to kill you." Carlos said without looking up.

James smiles "Yean I doubt it."

"How'd you know I'd be here?"

"You always come here when you're upset. I guess the ice helps you relax."

"Yeah it does. So why are you here anyway?"

"Cause you're my best friend and I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Come on Carlos don't give me that. I know something's wrong."

"James"

"Is it the fact that you and Logan can't have kids?"

"It's not fair."

"You think we chose to have this baby. I'm scared as hell Carlos. I don't know the first thing about kids but I'm not worried you know why? I don't just have Kendall in my life. I have you and Logan too and even our parents."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Look why don't you try a surrogate."

"What do you mean?"

"Find someone to carry the baby. If you both combine your sperm you could still have a baby. Even though you won't be carrying it the baby will still be yours."

"I don't know"

"Just think about it ok. This might be the only way. Shouldn't you at least give it a try or talk to Logan he's worried about you."

Carlos looks down "I know I think were over though."

"What do you mean?"

"Lately we've been distant from each other."

"That's because you're so focused and upset about this baby thing you're letting you're relationship suffer too. I know you're upset but shutting us out isn't going to help. You need to talk to Logan. If you don't there's a good chance you might lose him for good and I know you don't want that."

"Ok I'll talk to him."

"Wait you weren't going to do anything stupid right."

"Like what?"

"Like..."

"Kill myself you thought I was going to kill myself!" Carlos said nearly shouting.

"Well yeah."

"I'm not stupid I would never do that." Carlos looks down at James belly. "So how's it going?"

James looks down and rubs his belly "Good um she kicked earlier."

"What are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Was Kendall there?"

"Yeah"

"Did you celebrate?"

"Well no"

"Why not?"

"Logan came in and told us what was going on. After that we all left to find you."

"Sorry I ruined your moment."

"That's ok I was more worried about you."

"I really am happy for you James."

"Thanks Carlos"

Carlos smiles and starts to notice that James was shivering. He took off his coat and put it around him. "Come on lets get you out of this weather."

**The two stood and headed back to the house.**

At that moment Kendall and Logan returned to the house. Logan came in and flopped on the couch followed by Kendall.

Logan covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Carlos, where the hell are you?"

Kendall look at Logan then around the house. "Crap"

Logan looks over at him. "What?"

"James isn't here."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know him, he waited for us to leave then he left and I bet he found Carlos."

"It's freezing out there."

"I know and that's why I'm going to kill him."

A little while later Logan and Kendall were watching TV when the door opened and they both stood when Carlos and James walked in.

Kendall looked at a shivering James and walked over to him. "I'm going to kill you."

James smiled still shivering "Yeah but can you warm me up first."

Kendall chuckles "Come on" Kendall and James walk off.

Carlos walks over to Logan. "HI Logan"

Logan doesn't say anything he just hugs him. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry"

Logan pulls back and rests his forehead against Carlos's, staring in his eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Carlos looks down and Logan uses his hand to lift us his head, he the kisses him. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm-"

"Shhhh don't talk"Logan takes Carlos's hand. "Come on" He leads him up stairs. Logan sits on the bed with his back resting against the headboard and Carlos sits next to him. "So why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

"I think you know."

"Yeah"

"But James gave me an idea. Maybe we could get a surrogate. That way the baby will still be our blood."

"I like that."

"I'm really lucky I have you Logan."

"Me too"Logan kisses Carlos "I love you"

"I love you too."

James was under the covers still wearing both he and Carlos's jacket. He was drinking a cup of hot coco that Kendall made him. Kendall was unpacking the baby's things again.

"Kendall what are you doing?"

"I got to get the stuff ready for when she gets here."

"She's not going to be here for a couple more months Kendall you have plenty of time."

Kendall sighs and lies on his stomach next to James. His head facing James. "So I thought I told you to stay here."

"I couldn't just sit here Kendall I had to do something."

"Yeah but you not suppose to be out in that weather it freezing out there."

"I'm sorry I was going to call but you left you phone."

Kendall sits up next to James. "Next time just stay put ok."

"Why I'm not on bed rest."

"I know but now that the weather has changed I don't want you getting sick on me."

"Ok I promise it won't happen again."

Kendall smiles and gets under the covers next to James. "You need some sleep after today I know you're tired. "Kendall takes the cup from James and helps him to lie down. With James on his chest he fell asleep.

James stayed woke. He was thinking back on his conversation with Carlos. Truth is he was terrified about having this baby but at the same time, he couldn't be happier.

**Mistakes are mine **

**P.S. Thank you irishoreo for the idea of them having a surrogate.**


	9. Chapter 9

Two months later and eight months pregnant

**James**

James was bored out of his mind. Kendall put him on house arrest, even though he wasn't on bed rest. James flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. The guys were out working leaving him home alone. It was stormy outside so he couldn't go anywhere. So he went in the nursery and started unpacking more stuff that Kendall just bought. Toys, shoes, clothes and more toys, clothes, and shoes. Kendall really went overboard with this he thought. After sorting through things for almost an hour he was hungry. He slowly got up and slowly made his way down stairs. Halfway down the stairs he started to get dizzy and fell. At the bottom of the stairs he pulled out his phone and called Kendall, Carlos and Logan who didn't answer so he called the police. The last thing he saw were the lights of the police car before everything went black.

**Carlos**

When Carlos finally got his break he checked his phone. He saw he had a missed call from James so he called him back. When James didn't answer he started to worry. He called again and again but he didn't answer. He freaked and decided to leave. Pulling up in the drive way he saw a cop car. He stopped and got out "Excuse me"

The cop saw him and walked up to him. "Do you live here?"

"Yes what is it?"

"We got a call from a James-"

"James, where is he?"

"He was taken to the hospital."

"Is he ok?"

"I haven't heard anything but-"

"Thank you" Carlos got back in his car and drove to the hospital. He called Kendall who didn't answer so he called Logan who agreed to meet him at the hospital. He parked the car and went inside. He saw Logan sitting in the waiting room. He went over to him. "Hey did you hear anything?"

"No they haven't told me anything yet. Hey have you heard from Kendall."

"No he's not answering his phone."

"I know I been calling him non-stop ever since you called. I hope he's ok."

"He won't be after I get through with him."

Two hours later

Carlos was asleep on Logan shoulder when he jumped up. Logan looks down at him. "What is it?"

"How long has it been?"

"About two hours."

"Kendall's still not answering."

"No"

"Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know."

**Kendall**

When Kendall got home it was around seven. All the lights were off and it was quiet. He sat his bag down and went upstairs. He looked in all the rooms and didn't see anyone. He went back down stairs and put his phone that was dead on the charger. When he turned it on he had seventeen missed calls all from Carlos, Logan and James. He called James who didn't answer so he called Carlos.

"Kendall, where the hell are you?"

"At the house, where are you?"

"The hospital"

"Why?"

"Something happened with James."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean get to the hospital Kendall now."

Kendall hangs up the phone and heads out. Ten minutes he's at the hospital. He sees Carlos and Logan in the waiting room so he goes over to them. "Hey what the hell happened?"

Logan gets up "We don't know all they told us is that he fell."

"Oh my god is he ok" Kendall sat down

Logan sits next Kendall. "I'm sure he's ok."

The nurse then comes over. "James-"

Kendall jumps up "Is he ok, can we see him."

She smiles "I take it you're the father."

Kendall smiles back at her "Yes I am"

"Well no need to worry there both going to be ok."

Kendall lets out a breath. "Oh thank god um is he awake, can we see him."

"He's resting now but you can go see him. He's in room 137."

Kendall shakes her hand "Thank you so much."

She smiles again "You're welcome and congratulations."

"Thanks"

The nurse leaves and Carlos and Logan stay behind as Kendall goes in to see James. He enters the room and slowly walked over to the side of his bed. He sat down and intertwined his fingers with his own and after sitting there for a while he fell asleep. A couple hours later he woke up to see James staring down at him smiling. He quickly jumps up. "James oh my god are you hurt, are you ok."

"Yeah I'm alright, what happened?"

"They said you fell."

"Oh" His eyes suddenly grow wide "The baby"

"Shhh she's ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive doc says you're both going to be fine but you will be on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Ok"

"You scared the hell out of me James."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be."

"So when can I leave?"

"You have to stay here for a few days then you can come home and I'm going to be with you the whole time."

"But what about your night job."

"I don't care about that ok."

"Ok" James rubs the side of Kendall's face. "Well I talked to Logan and Carlos and I told them to go home."

"I'm not leaving you James."

"Will you at least get sleep you look tired."

"Ok" Kendall smiles before laying his head back down and falling back asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A few days later James was cleared to leave the hospital. When they got to the house it was early in the morning so they went to bed. James woke up around three o'clock the next day. He looked around and didn't see Kendall and he started to get up but the pain on his side made him stop. Slowly following back down on the bed he let out a groan which made Kendall come out the bathroom.**

Kendall walks over to James. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you I thought you left."

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you."

"So you're staying cooped up in the house with me for the rest of my pregnancy."

"It wont be long I mean you're almost due."

"I know" James looks down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just hungry I guess."

"Ok I'll go fix you something to eat then you are going to tell me what's really bothering you." Kendall gets up.

"Kendall it's nothing."

"Good then you won't have a problem telling me then huh."

James groaned but didn't say anything else.

After James ate Kendall sat beside him. "So are you going to tell me?"

James sighs "What if I can't do this."

"What?"

"Have this baby, what if I mess it up."

"You're going to be fine. I mean look how you are with Katie."

"She's not a baby Kendall."

"Yeah but-"

"It's not the same. Were have this little baby and I don't know if were ready for it."

"James it's kind of late for that."

"What, you're saying you don't want it."

"No that's not what I mean."

"Then what?"

"James calm down, look I know how you feel."

James snorts "Really then if you do you'd that I'm scared shitless about having this baby. You'd know that I feel alone, like I'm doing this by myself."

"But I'm here."

"Yeah and for how long?"

"What are you talking about? You think I'm going to leave you James is that it."

James turns his head. "I don't get why you're still here."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to be here Kendall."

"You're right I don't have to be James I want to be here. You mean the world to me and I'm so glad that were having this baby."Kendall places his hand on James stomach. "Together."

James slowly turns his head back to Kendall and sees him smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

Kendall wipes James face with his hand "Because I love you so much."

James smiles "I love you too." James body tenses. "Whoa"

Kendall sits up. "What are you ok?"

"I don't...Oh god."

"James what is it?"

"I think my-" James looks down and sees that the bed is wet.

"Oh crap is that-"

"My water just broke."

"I can see that."

"But that can't be I'm not due yet. Why am I coming so early?"

"I don't know but you are."Kendall pulls out his phone and calls 911.

**Across town Logan and Carlos were having lunch. Yesterday they went to the doctors and they found a surrogate. They were waiting for the doctor to call them to let them know if they were going to have a baby.**

"Why haven't they called yet?"

Logan smiles "Carlos it takes time."

"Well it's taking to much time."

Logan reaches across the table and takes Carlos hand. "Carlos relax everything's going to be ok."

"You don't know that."

"And how do you know that won't be."

"Because I just do ok. I have a feeling that it's not going to work."

"You can't think like that."

"Like what?"

"Negative"Logan takes away his hand. "I hate it when you do that."

"I'm sorry"

"It's like you're shitting yourself out again."

Carlos got up and sat next to Logan. "I'm not trying to it's like ever since they told me we couldn't have one I gave up all hope."

"Then why are we doing this."

"Because-"

"What because I wanted us to do it."

"No I-"

"Do you want to do this or not Carlos." Carlos looks down "God Carlos what the hell do you want. First you want this and now you don't."

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to be like this. I don't mean to put you thought all this."

"I know you don't but I don't know what to do anymore."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"Logan doesn't answer. "Logan"

"I just think we should-"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Logan was about to answer but he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answers it. "Hey Kendall what's up."

"Hey James water just broke and were on the way to the hospital now."

"What ok were on our way?"Logan hangs up. "We got to go James is having the baby."

Carlos gets up. "But Logan-"

"Look lets just talk about later ok. Right now we need to get to the hospital so let's go."

Logan walks out the restaurant followed by Carlos. Driving to the hospital they drove in silent. Carlos looked over at Logan. "Are we really over?"Logan doesn't answer. Carlos looks back out the window, silently crying to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Delivery room**

James was lying in the hospital bed shaking when Kendall came in and walked over to his bed.

Kendall looks down at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"James"

"I said I'm...I'm fine."

Kendall takes James hand in his. "Hey it's ok."

"No it's...it's...it's not. I'm not ok Kendall. I can't do this." James eyes start to water.

"James"

"No I'm so scared Kendall and it hurts so freakin much."

"I know it hurts ok but you can do this."

"I'm scared"

Kendall places both of his hands on James face. He uses his thumb to wipe away his tears. "James listen to me. You got to calm down."

"I can't"

"Yes you can look at me"

James looks at Kendall and his shaking starts to stop but he started shaking again when a sharp pain hit his stomach. "AWWW Kendall!"

"It's ok just keep your eyes on me. Keep looking at me you know I love you right."

"Yes"

"And you know that I'll never leave you."

"Yes"

"We can do this ok I'm here and I promise I will not leave your side until you're no longer in pain."

"You promise"

"Yes I promise. Just breathe"

**Waiting Room**

Carlos and Logan were sitting in the waiting room in complete silence. Carlos wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He looked over at Logan who was staring at the floor. His phone vibrated and he answered it. "Hello"

"Carlos this is doctor Wallace."

Carlos gets up and walks off "Oh hi we were waiting on your call."

"Yes well I have some bad news."

"It didn't work."

"No I'm sorry but maybe you can try an adoption agency. I know a great one and I can even recommend you and Logan."

"Thanks but I want to talk to Logan first and then well get back to you. Is that ok?"

"Sure"

"And thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

Carlos hung up the phone and returned back to Logan.

Logan looked up at Carlos as he sat down. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah um Logan"

"Yes"

"I'm really sorry about this."

"I know you are."

Carlos looks down "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"But you were about to break up with me."

"No I wasn't you interrupted me."

"Then what were you going to say?"

"That maybe we should just put the baby aside for awhile and work on us because ever since James got pregnant we've gotten farther and farther apart from each other. We were so focused on having a baby we didn't notice our own relationship was cracking. I thought if we'd found each other again maybe we would be ok."

"Well why didn't you just say that."

"You're the one who jumped to conclusions."

Carlos smiles "But you're not leaving me, are you?"

"No I'm not going anywhere."

Carlos lets out a chuckle. "When you wouldn't talk to me I thought you were mad and you would leave me."

"I was mad at you yeah, but I still loved you."

"So are we still together?"

"Of course we are."

"Good"

"Yeah good." Logan leans over and kisses Carlos. "So who was on the phone?"

"Dr. Wallace."

"Well what did he say?"

"We don't have it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Well are you ok?"

"You know what, I am actually. I mean I'm upset but then again I'm not because I still have you."

"And you always will."

"And he told us we could always adopt."

Logan leans over and hugs Carlos who hugs him back.

**Delivery room**

After hours and hours of screaming and pain James heard the sound of his daughter crying. Her cries filled the small room that they were in. He wanted to see her but his body wouldn't let him and he fell asleep.

**Waiting room**

Logan was in and out of sleep. Carlos was lying on his shoulder asleep. He then saw Kendall approaching them and he was holding something in his arms.

Logan shook Carlos until he woke up. "What Logan"

Logan pointed at Kendall "Look she's here."

Carlos stands up. "Is that her."

Kendall smiles "Of course it is who else would it be."

Logan smiles "How's James"

"He's sleep" Kendall chuckles "As soon as she left his body and he heard her crying he was gone."

Carlos smiles "Um Kendall can I hold her?"

"Sure" Kendall walks over to Carlos and passes the baby to him.

Carlos looked down at the baby blue eyes that were staring up at him. "Wow I know she's small and all but she looks just like James.

Kendall smiles "I know but I don't mind besides James is the cute one."

Logan smirks "I guess that means you're the ugly one."

Kendall hits Logan in the back of the head. "Hardy har ha." Kendall then rememberd the baby. "Oh you guys were expecting that call from your doctor today, right."

Carlos looks at Logan. "Yes he already called."

"And what did he say."

Logan sits down. "That we could try adoption."

"Oh I'm sorry I know how much you guys wanted that baby."

Carlos smiles when the baby grabs one of his fingers in her hand. "It's ok, we have everything we need right here. So what's her name?"

Kendall smiles "Jasmine Dimond Knight. James thought of it. It's perfect isn't it."

Carlos sits down next to Kendall. "Yeah and it's perfect for her. So James hasn't seen her yet."

"No but I know he's going to fall in love with her when he does."


	12. Chapter 12

James woke up a few hours later. He looks around the room and saw Kendall asleep in a chair next to his bed. He also saw a baby carrier next to him and he tried to sit up but that woke up Kendall.

"Whoa whoa what are you doing?"

"Sorry for waking you."

"Don't be, how are you?"

"Sore but rested."

Kendall smiles "That's good"

"Where are Carlos and Logan?"

"I told them to go home. They were here for hours. I told them you were in good hands and I'd call them when you wake up and guess what?"

"What?"

"They didn't get it."

"They didn't get what?"

"The baby James they didn't get it."

"How'd they take it?"

"They were ok."

"I hope Carlos is ok I know how much this meant to him."

"Yeah"

"How is she?"

Kendall smiles again "Well Jasmine Diamond Knight is perfect. Do you want to see her?"

James nods his head.

Kendall leans over and picks up the baby and passes her to James.

When James took her in his arms his eyes flooded with tears. "I really did it."

"Yeah you did and she looks just like you."

"Good thing too."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing"

Kendall chuckles "Why does everyone say that?"

"What?"

"Am I ugly or something."

"No you're not but I mean this in the nicest way. I am so much hotter then you."

Kendall laughs "Well I can't argue with that because you are."

**At the house**

Logan and Carlos were lying on the bed, both wearing just their boxers, when Logan decided to bring up the baby. "Jasmine is cute isn't she?"

"Yeah she's gorgeous."

"Are you ok?"

Carlos smiles and gets on to of Logan. "I'm fine not will you stop worrying about me."

Logan's rubs his hand up and down Carlos chest. "I can never stop worrying about you."

Carlos leans down and kisses Logan. He then starts kissing down his body. When he reached his boxers he stopped and looked up at Logan smiling. He took off Logan's boxers then his own. He then kissed his way back up his body. When he reached his lips he stopped. "Make love to me Logan."

Logan smiled and rolled them over so he was on top. "Tell me you love me first."

"I love you so freaking much."

Logan positions himself at Carlos entrance. "Now tell me how much you want me."

"I want you baby. I want you so bad and I want you now. Do it Logan!"

Logan then enters him. Carlos starts moving before Logan gets a chance to make sure he's alright. He looks down at Carlos. "Carlos slow down, I'll take care of you. Just like I always do, right."

"Yes you do but tonight I want to take of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to ride you. Let me ride you Logan."

Logan turns them back over. As soon as he's on top Carlos starts to move up and down. Logan grabs Carlos cock and starts to pump it up and down in the same rhythm as Carlos was moving. Logan feels Carlos tighten up as his own cock started to ach. Carlos grounded himself on top of Logan as he felt him burst deep inside of him. They stayed like that, catching their breath.

Once Carlos had his breath back he looked down at Logan. "I love you Logan."

Logan smiles "I love you too."

Carlos leans down and kisses Logan once more before rolling off of him. He forgot that they were on the edge of the bed and he hit the floor with a thud.

Logan rolled over and looked down at Carlos on the ground and he started to laugh. "Are you ok?"

Carlos smiles "Yeah I'm good and that's not funny."

Still laughing Logan got up and helped Carlos up. When Carlos was up he pushed Logan down on the bed and got back on top of him. "What, you want do it again?"

"What gave me away?"

**Seven months later**

Kendall jumped when he heard Jasmine crying on the baby monitor. He kicked James on the leg. "James it's your turn."

James groans but got up anyway. "Yeah right it's been my turn all night."

Kendall just grunted in response.

James leans over to Kendall and kisses him on the cheek. "That's ok; let's see how long I shut you out of the factory then huh."

Kendall groans again. "Now that's just not fair."

James chuckles "Not fair to you but to me it's justice."

Kendall sits up. "Wait that's ok I'll get her you just sleep."

James just smiles. "Too late I'm already up." James walks out of their room.

"Using sex as a weapon is so not cool James Diamond!"

"Whatever you say Kendall Knight!"

Kendall plopped back down on the bed and covered his head with his pillow.

James entered the nursery and walked over to the crib. When she saw his face she stopped crying. James smiled and picked her up anyways. He waked around the room and started to sway her from side to side. He heard the door creek and he looked back to see Carlos. "Hey did she wake you?"

"No Logan woke me with his snoring."

James chuckles. "You ok?"

"Yeah my back just hurts."

"I was like that too you'll get use to it."

Carlos puts both of his hands on his belly and smiles. "I can never get use to it."

**The end **

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you read, enjoy and review my other stories and thank you all for the reviews for Boys in love. xoxo Sammygirldeangirl xoxo**

**P.S. Don't worry soon I'm going to start a new story all about Carlos and Logan and I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
